This relates to an improvement in separators of particles from storm water, and more particularly to oil, water, and debris separators from storm water.
All municipalities have storm drains and sewer drains for movement of storm water and waste water for possible later processing and or disposal. All have an interest in containing and efficiently disposing of storm waters. Storm waters, and run-off water of the type associated with irrigation and hosing, typically will run down from various grades of slopes and into the streets ultimately into the storm drains. For the purpose of this disclosure, and unless otherwise clear from the text, storm water in general refers to actual storm water and run-off water as described above.
In the process of this movement and flow, storm water and run-off water will pick up minute particles of sand or stone, vegetation, silt, oils, and other debris. For the purpose of this disclosure, all oils will be referred to as oil and all other particles will be referred to as debris. Water coming from irrigation or from a homeowner's hose [while washing a vehicle, hosing down a sidewalk, and the like] is basically and relatively clean and usable water and, in many cases, even potable except for its collection of minute particles and oils as described above.
Because of contaminants such as the oils and debris mixing into this ‘clean’ water as it courses to and through the storm drains it is clearly rendered unsuitable for any domestic use let alone drinking. It was initially thought that, during a rain storm for instance, that the first 10 minutes of rain fall loosening all such debris and oils from the street and “flushed” the streets of the debris and oils. Such being the case, all following run-off water would be relatively clean. This has been found not to be the case.
Strategies and treatment of run-off water had to evolve around the reality that run-off water maintained unacceptable traces of debris and oils and were not suitable for instant re-use. Because of the inability to treat run-off water, or the undesirability to treat run-off water due to costs, a great deal of this potentially re-usable storm water is discharged into oceans, lakes, rivers, and the like thereby wasting a valuable resource.
Recognizing this as a waste of potentially re-usable water, many municipalities have embarked on efforts to reclaim usable and potable water from storm water. Several unique treatment devices have been developed and fitted into and around storm drains for separating debris and oils from storm water. BaySaver Technologies, Inc., for instance has developed particle-settling to diffusion device for this purpose which uses velocity and turbulence in the hydro-dynamic environment to effect separation of debris and oils from storm water.
Other devices developed by Contech Construction Products, Inc., include (1) a below-grade system having a series of baffles to control flow and to minimize resuspension of settled pollutants and further has the ability to capture and retain extremely small particles, while discharging ‘clean’ water flows; and (2) an internal bypass which separates high storm water flows from a treatment chamber, eliminating washout.
A third known company for treatment of storm water is CDS Technologies, Inc. It has developed a system which uses available energy of the storm water flow to create a hydraulic system to cause a natural separation of debris from fluids. An internal swirl and concentrating process, the continuous circulating flow over perforated separation screens keeps the system from blocking. Debris is captured inside a separation chamber while storm water passes through the separation screens.
Most other systems use similar technologies to include screening, filtering cartridges, and other mechanically-induced forces. Each of these prior art devices and systems are well-suited for the intended purpose and efficient in operation and result. Many are more complex than others and some are relatively expensive at purchase and operation and maintenance. None are as simple and less expensive than that of the present water separation unit of this disclosure to exact the same or even better desired results.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the water separation unit of this disclosure are that it is simple and relatively inexpensive in construction, simple to install, easy to use, and easier to maintain while separating debris from storm water and oils from storm water and discharging potable water in the process.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the water separation unit of this disclosure. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the water separation unit of this disclosure. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed water separation unit of this disclosure in a different manner or by modifying the water separation unit of this disclosure within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the water separation unit of this disclosure may be had by referring to the summary of the water separation unit of this disclosure and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the water separation unit of this disclosure defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.